villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Helga Jace
Helga Jace is a minor antagonist appearing in the third season of Young Justice. Although initially appearing to be a caring, affectionate and passionate woman dedicated to protecting Tara and Brion, she is revealed to be a mad scientist who turned both Tara and Brion into meta-humans and viewed them as her own "children". She was voiced by Grey DeLisle. Appearance Helga Jace is a slender, attractive woman in her early 30's. She has green eyes and brown hair, which is often tied in a ponytail. She wears glasses with oval lenses and a thin frame, and almost always wears a white lab coat. Personality On the surface, Helga appears to be a very affectionate, loving, thoughtful, and motherly individual who would do anything for Tara, Brion and Violet. She constantly checks up on them, talks to them whenever they are having emotional problems, and is the confidant of their deepest secrets and emotions. She also appears to be a very loving partner and has the heart of Jefferson Pierce. Unfortunately, underneath this noble persona lies the heart of a cunning, deceptive, delusional, narcissistic and sociopathic mad scientist. While claiming that she was forced to work at the Bedlam Syndicate and only doing so for the well-beings of the children, she was later revealed to have willingly participated in the illegal meta-human experiments. She eventually grew to see the meta-humans she created as her own "children", showing a twisted version of love. This "love" was strong enough that when Baron Bedlam took away Tara, her "daughter", she swore revenge and eventually destroyed the entire syndicate. She possesses incredible manipulation skills, demonstrated when she was able to subtly coax Brion into becoming a meta-human by making him think it was the only way to fight meta-human traffickers while making Brion believe it was his idea. She seduces Jefferson Pierce and used him in order to reunite with her "children" and get more resources, as well as a new laboratory. She was also convincing enough to not raise suspicion from any of the other heroes. Even though she "loves" her children, this only applies to those who she has turned into meta-humans. When initially believing Violet to be a meta-human, she treated her as lovingly as her other meta-human children, but upon realizing that she tested negative for the meta-gene, as her initial diagnosis showed, and was really a corpse revived by the spirit of a Motherbox, she came to despise her, viewing her as a sick joke. She had no qualms about killing her original self Gabrielle with an overdose of morphine, only stopping Henchy from killing her with a gun in the lab because of the mess it would make. Additionally, when the opportunity arose to secure Tara and Brion's control and expand her "family" in exchange for Violet, she did this without hesitation. Helga shows all the signs of a narcissist and a sociopath; she views every action she takes as justified and is unable or unwilling to see the wrongness of her actions, she has no regard for the lives she has experimented on and ruined nor for those she manipulates and deceives, views the meta-humans she created as her "children" but the "love" she has for them is obsessive and selfish, and has delusions of having a happy family with all of her "children". On a basic level, her "love" for her "children" is sincere as sociopaths can form a basic and sincere connection to others yet remain selfish to great extremes. Navigation Category:Young Justice Villains Category:DC Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Female Category:Evil Creator Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Successful Category:Traitor Category:Weaklings Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Delusional Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychological Abusers